A backlight module, as a key component of a liquid crystal display, can provide a surface light source for the liquid crystal display such that the liquid crystal display can display an image normally. At current, the light source used in the backlight module mainly includes a Light Emitting Diode (LED) and a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), wherein the light emitted by the LED backlight source using the LED as the light source has a wider color gamut and a better color expression capacity. Therefore, manufacturing methods of the LED backlight module have drawn extensive attentions from users.
Referring to FIG. 1, for the production of the LED backlight module using the LED as the light source, an assembling process of an LED lamp strip with a light guide plate 1 includes: coating a flexible circuit board 2 with solder paste, attaching an LED to the solder paste on the flexible circuit board, then fixing the LED attached to the solder paste on the flexible circuit board 2 by adopting a reflow soldering process so as to form the LED lamp strip, then connecting the flexible circuit board 2 on which the LED lamp strip is formed with the light guide plate 1 such that a light emitting surface of the LED is attached to a light incident surface of the light guide plate 1, thus finishing assembling of the LED lamp strip and the light guide plate 1.
However, during forming the LED lamp strip, as the reflow soldering process is performed under a high temperature at which the solder paste is melt and flows, the LED may be shifted and hence deviated from a position preset for the LED on the flexible circuit board 2 when fixing the LED attached to the solder paste on the flexible circuit board 2 by adopting the reflow soldering process; as a result, a gap would be generated between the light emitting surface of the LED and the light incident surface of the light guide plate 1 on the same lamp strip, which may result in that the light entering the light guide plate 1 involves problems of poor backlight brightness and poor uniformity.